Red:Blue COLLISION
by Essie Freude
Summary: [Mikoto y Reisi - ¿Amistad?] Un mes después de la caída de la Damocles de Kagutsu, los caminos de dos jóvenes reyes colisionan. Los niños no sienten simpatía por el otro, pero de alguna forma encuentran comodidad y diversión en sus disputas infantiles. Todo es un prologo inocente para su futura relación tormentosa. [FINALIZADO]
1. First Contact

Esta historia partió siendo un one-shot, que serviría como presente de cumpleaños a Munakata, que cumple el primero de octubre (si, me demoré, pero al menos es en octubre), así como prólogo para un longfic que será precuela de otro one-shot que escribí antes [Red:Blue - BLAZE].

Estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias angts, pero este fanfic es más suavecito, porque me inspiré en una de las historias publicadas por GoRa llamada; _**One Month After de Raikaku Rei.**_ La historia cuenta como un joven Reisi, va a ver el Cráter Kagutsu un mes después de la tragedia, y conoce a un anciano que resulta ser el abuelo de Mikoto. En esa oportunidad, ambos son niños de diez años, y debido a la distancia no logran verse claramente y se olvidan uno del otro al momento, sin embargo, quise seguir escribiendo de eso, y esto fue lo que salió. Espero lo disfruten, y lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

**Aclaraciones: **Este fanfic va de la historia de cómo dos jóvenes Mikoto y Reisi se conocieron, pero no esperen que surja una relación amorosa en ningún momento en el fic, la historia la he escrito como un capricho a mi deseo de ver un encuentro de estos dos de niños, así como prólogo de la otra historia mencionada anteriormente, que si ya mostrara una relación más firme.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes de ˹K˼ todo es propiedad de GoRa y GoHands.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****First Contact****.**

Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde que la _Espada Damocles_ de Kagutsu Genji destruyó parte de la geografía de Japón, y pronto faltaría sólo un día para el trece de agosto. En esa época, el hombre que en el futuro sería conocido como el Rey Rojo, Suoh Mikoto, no era más que un niño que pronto cumpliría once años.

Si bien, por esas fechas, Mikoto ya mostraba signos de lo que sería su futuro, tal como su costumbre a dormir donde quisiera y su cada vez más preocupante tendencia a meterse en peleas, él aún era un niño, y se comportaba como tal. Quería jugar.

—Iré a la plaza —anunció el joven Suoh con un balón en sus manos a su abuelo después del almuerzo, sin esperar que éste le diera permiso salió de casa. —Nos vemos.

—Diviértete —le dijo el anciano.

Esa fue toda la comunicación entre los dos antes de que Mikoto saliera. Ellos tenían la suficiente confianza como para decir algo más. Suoh sabía que no debía hablar con extraños y a la hora que tenía que volver a casa, así como su abuelo entendía que su nieto no era un niño débil ni tan loco como para ser tan temerario, al menos, no lo era en ese tiempo.

El joven avanzó tranquilamente, por las calles casi vacías. Desde el accidente ocurrido hace un mes, la gente tenía miedo y no salía a las calles, incluso, hubo gente que prefirió alejarse por un tiempo de la región. Esa tarde, parecía que Mikoto tuviera el camino para él solo.

Así que después de caminar unos quince minutos con un balón en los brazos, logró llegar a una plaza que tenía una cancha anexada a un lado, pero tal como había pensado, no había ningún niño en el lugar.

—_La gente aún tiene miedo_ —pensó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba al medio de la cancha.

El joven Mikoto dejó caer la pelota al piso y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas para hacer un gol desde medio campo, y aunque lo logró a la perfección, el niño hizo una mueca de fastidio. Él quería divertirse un poco o correr, pero en esa soledad era imposible que encontrara algo que lo emocionara. Se sintió dolorosamente vacío y eso no le gustaba.

—Maldición.

Suoh dio la vuelta sin siquiera molestarse en ir por el balón, y se acercó a la zona de juegos de la plaza, donde pudo encontrar un asiento blanco de piedra, que recibía la agradable sombra de un árbol cercano y que se veía dispuesto a ser ocupado para su siesta.

La superficie del asiento estaba helada, y Suoh la encontró refrescante. Hacía cada vez más calor, así que la sensación era muy bien recibida, tanto, que no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el pequeño pelirrojo se quedó dormido como si estuviera en su casa, totalmente relajado de cara al cielo.

Era una actitud peligrosa, pero Mikoto simplemente no pudo evitar entregarse al sueño, y lo único que pidió fue que nadie lo despertara.

* * *

—¿Dónde vas Reisi? —le preguntó Munakata Taishi a su hermano pequeño. —¿Esta vez si vas a la biblioteca?

—Si —contestó con firmeza Munakata Reisi, mientras se acomodaba un bolso en donde guardaba los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca. —El otro día que salí conocí a un anciano, él me habló de algo que quiero investigar.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Taishi antes de que su hermano pudiera abrir la puerta. —¿Cómo que conociste a alguien? ¿Qué anciano? ¿Dónde?

—En el cráter —Munakata miró a su hermano con un poco de duda. —El anciano fue a ver a un amigo que había muerto ahí. Eso dijo.

Taishi miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermano. Muchas veces, él no podía entender al menor, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que el peliazul jamás confiaría en un extraño, y eso le hizo preguntarse que había sido lo tan extraordinario que dijo el anciano para que Reisi decidiera investigar… lo que fuera que quisiera saber.

—Pero…

—Volveré en un rato —su hermano le dio una sonrisa tranquila, y salió por la puerta sin esperar a que su hermano le volviera a hablar.

El chico de lentes caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a un paradero vacío. El chico se quedó justo al medio de la parada totalmente listo para subirse al bus, apretando la correa del bolso que cruzaba por su cuerpo. Lamentablemente, tuvo que esperar al menos treinta minutos para ver como el autobús se aproximaba.

Eso ya no sorprendía a Munakata. Desde el accidente de hace un mes, la gente evitaba salir de sus casas, y eso sin contar que, por la destrucción de muchas calles importantes, las nuevas rutas eran un caos, tanto como para la gente que necesitaba el transporte como para los conductores. Por unos momentos, el niño consideró la idea de tomar el subterráneo, pero cuando lo tomó el día de ayer, había ido demasiado lleno para su gusto.

Así que el pequeño soportó el tiempo de espera, refrescándose con una fría botella de agua y tarareando una canción, para al final, ser recompensado con un bus que iba casi vacío, donde logró sentarse cómodamente y con parada directa a la biblioteca de Shizume, la que a su gusto era la mejor de la zona.

El viaje inició y todo fue muy diferente a lo que él recordaba. Munakata Reisi, el futuro Rey Azul, observaba fijamente por la ventana, viendo a las pocas personas que se habían atrevido a salir por el temor, así como el entorno. El bus se metía por calles más angostas, muchas que él no conocía, ya que las otras vías principales y de uso común, habían sido reservada para emergencias hasta que la situación volviera a la normalidad. Todo era nuevo, pero a la vez triste.

—_Será un largo tiempo para que todos sanen. _

Reisi aún se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido, pero ya había llegado a la conclusión de que con su edad no podía hacer algo para mejorar la situación. Necesitaba tener poder, como si fuera un Rey, y tal vez así, él podría evitar que algo como eso, porque algo en su interior, le decía que ese evento podía volver a ocurrir. Como sucedía con las guerras.

El día de ayer había ido al cráter que dejó la tragedia. Ahí había conocido a un anciano que le contó que él había vivido una guerra en su juventud. El chico supuso que se refería a la segunda guerra mundial, una masacre donde Japón había participado y perdido. Munakata esperaba que la gente en el poder aprendiera la lección, y no volviera a elegir un camino de violencia, pasando sobre otras personas. Odiaba a la gente que usaba tales métodos, sin preocuparse por lo que sucedieran a los demás; a la gente que quedaba atrapadas en la locura de gente con poder.

Así que había decidido ir a la biblioteca, y tal vez encontrar un libro que pudiera aclararle porque la guerra se había iniciado y su país participado. Conocer alguna historia de personas que pensaran igual que él. Podría ir a preguntarle a sus padres, pero por lo general, ellos preferían oír a hablar a Reisi que explicarle algo, así que la biblioteca era su mejor opción.

—¡Fin del recorrido! —avisó el conductor mientras paraba el motor unos veinte minutos después de iniciado el viaje —Tienes que bajar pequeño.

Por primera vez, el niño de cabellos azules despegó la vista de la ventana y se percató en el interior del transporte; estaba vacío salvo por él y el conductor, que lo miraba con impaciencia.

—No pasamos por la biblioteca —señaló el joven Munakata, mirando hacia afuera, donde pudo ver una plaza junto a una cancha. —Sé que el recorrido cambió, pero se informó que las paradas principales serían respetadas. ¿Por qué no estamos en la biblioteca?

El conductor levantó ambas cejas ante el tono adulto de Reisi, como si el pequeño le estuviera señalando una gran falta y esperaba una explicación.

—Niño… ¿sabes qué autobús es este? —preguntó el adulto, haciendo girar los ojos con desesperación.

—El 208. —Respondió sin duda el joven, y para su asombró e incomodidad, el adulto se rió. —¿No lo es?

—Este bus es el 203 ¿Acaso no viste el cartel de información con el recorrido?

Si. El niño iba a responder que sí, porque lo había visto. Pero su vista había empeorado últimamente…aún con sus lentes, así que e eran difíciles de distinguir para él. Los colores subieron a sus blancas mejillas haciendo que conductor se riera aún más.

—Disculpe.

Reisi no esperó a que el señor le hablara y se apresuró a bajar del autobús para después caminar con rapidez a la plaza. Esperaba encontrar un banco para pasar el tiempo hasta que el bus partiera, y sólo en ese momento, volvería a la parada para esperar uno que lo llevara a casa. Lamentablemente, la maquina no partía y el único lugar que estaba a la sombra para esperar era ocupado por un niño durmiente de cabello rojo.

* * *

Mikoto ya llevaba más de quince minutos dormido cuando comenzó a escuchar un lejano pero constante murmullo. El tono era bastante calmado, pero cada vez se hacía más potente, no como si gritara, más bien, como si la fuente del sonido estuviera demasiado cerca.

—¿Uh? —los ojos dorados del niño se abrieron para ver el cielo azul sobre él. —¿Ah?

—Si ocupas el banco para sentarte como deberías, habría espacio para más personas —le dijo una tranquila voz justo a su lado. —¿Serías amable de darme espacio por un momento?

Mikoto volteó el rostro y se encontró con un niño muy cercano a su edad. Y hablando de cercanías… el recién llegado estaba prácticamente pegado a su rostro, tanto que el pelirrojo podía notar la profundidad de los ojos del otro a través de las gafas. Eran morados y vibrantes. Bonitos y perturbadores a la vez.

—¿Espacio? —Mikoto comenzó a parpadear para despertarse, más no se movió del lugar. —Piérdete cuatro ojos.

—¿Disculpa? —ante las bruscas palabras, Reisi se mostró y se escuchó muy ofendido, lo que era muy cómico con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas. El chico de ojos dorados no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa. —Yo te lo he pedido amablemente, pero tú eres muy irrespetuoso. Deberías ser más amable.

—Hay otros bancos —dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose de lado sobre el banco, dándole la espalda al extraño niño y volviendo a intentar dormir.

—Hazte a un lado —ordenó Munakata, pero antes de que Mikoto se negara, el recién llegado lo tomó por el hombro y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —el pelirrojo se giró para enfrentar al joven otra vez. —Oye, aunque tengas lentes te golpeare, así que piérdete. Ahora.

—Las bancas del parque son para sentarse, no para dormir —señaló el ojimorado como un adulto. —Si tienes sueño ve a casa.

—¡No me des ordenes!

—¡No hagas cosas que no debes!

Gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban con rabia. Mikoto sólo quería dormir un rato, no le hacía mal a nadie, pero aquí estaba ese niño peliazul fastidiándolo como si fuera una misión suicida. El ojidorado quería pegarle.

Por otro lado, Reisi estaba atónito por la falta del juicio del pelirrojo. ¿A quién se le ocurriría dormir en un lugar público, expuesto a peligros? Y aún, peor, el muy bribón se atrevía a insultarlo y hasta lo había amenazado. El de lentes quería ponerlo en su lugar.

Pero el sonido del estómago de Mikoto hizo que la tensión y los deseos de atacarse el uno al otro desaparecieran. Ambos niños se congelaron, y dejaron que el gruñido de hambre se hiciera más y más fuerte.

—¿No has comido? —preguntó el chico de lentes con asombró y curiosidad ante el potente ruido de tripas. Munakata pensó que no sería tan raro que un niño que dormía al aire libre no tuviera un horario adecuado para comer. Mal, muy mal.

—Mmmmhhh —el de ojos dorados se quejó sólo con un gruñido que interrumpió el ruido que su estómago hacía, últimamente había tenido hambre, pero podía soportarlo, lo que lo molestaba era la mirada de reproche del otro niño. —Además de ciego, sordo.

Reisi abrió los ojos asombrado para después dar un resoplido de molestia, y Mikoto pensó que el peliazul no estaba acostumbrado a que le respondieran. Muy mal por él, porque el pelirrojo no se iba a quedar callado si él le decía algo que le molestara, es más, si el cuatro ojos se pasaba de listo, lo lamentaría de verdad.

—Increíble… ¿Quieres un sándwich? —preguntó el peliazul ladeando un poco la cabeza, mientras apretaba la correa de su bolso. Fue un cambió de tema tan brusco que descolocó a Mikoto.

—¿Qué? —el pelirrojo no se lo esperaba, ¿Por qué un niño al que había insultado y parecía ser hostil hacia él, le ofrecía comida con un rostro tan tranquilo? ¿Era una trampa? —Le has escupido, ¿verdad?

—¿Disculpa? —ahí estaba otra vez esa exagerada mirada, sorprendida y ofendida. Graciosa según Mikoto. —Jamás haría algo tan horrendo y asqueroso con la comida.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me darías comida?

—Para que me des espacio para sentarme, es un trato justo.

O sea, un soborno. Entendió Mikoto con fastidió. Eso le recordaba a la actitud que varios de sus compañeros tenían con los "más débiles". Una conducta que le habían adjudicado a él, cuando intimidar a otros no le interesaba, sólo enfrentaba a la gente que lo molestaba.

Y, aun así, niños que nunca había visto, le ofrecían cosas para que no les pegara o le hicieran un favor como golpear a otros. Él nunca había aceptado lo que le ofrecían o pedían, no lo había querido en primer lugar, pero ahora consideraba la idea de ser un poco brusco con este niño. Por algo que no supo decir, la presencia elegante y calmada lo molestaba. Un niño no podía ser así.

—¿Y si te quitó el sándwich y no te dejo sentarte? —el niño intentó no reírse mientras se sentaba en el banco. El chico peliazul lo miró incrédulo. El pelirrojo esperaba que ahora el otro se fuera asustado, pero éste no se movió. Estaba bien, Mikoto al menos le daría crédito por no ser cobarde.

—¿Vas a atacarme? —Reisi no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo podía ser ese niño frente a él tan mal educado? —No puedes tomar lo de otros sin permiso.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros para después dar una corta risa de burla. Eso fue suficiente, para el otro chico era obvio que aquel pequeño no era alguien con quien entablar una conversación razonable, ni menos llegar a un acuerdo, que, para él, era ventajoso para ambas partes.

—Eres insoportable, niño.

Reisi no quería dejar que Mikoto se saliera con la suya, pero era obvio que el chico era obstinado, eso le dejaba… la ¿violencia? No. Munakata no se rebajaría a llegar a tal acto. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a otro niño para hacerlo entender que él le ofrecía un buen trato? Él nunca había estado en una situación parecida. ¿Podría ofrecerle agua al chico? Hacía calor así que no sería malo ¿Pero si amenazaba con quitársela como había hecho con el pan? Reisi quería de verdad golpear al otro, no le gustaba que lo dejaran sin opciones, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como un reto que no quería perder.

—Tú eres un niño igual que yo—se rió el otro. —Y me llamo Mikoto, estirado cuatro ojos.

—Yo también tengo un nombre, así que no uses apodos infantiles para tratarme… —el ojimorado estuvo a punto de presentarse cuando el estómago de su oponente gruño en protesta nuevamente. —¿Eh?

—¿De qué es el sándwich? —preguntó Mikoto cuando su estómago volvió a sonar con fuerza.

—Carne de cerdo y salsa especial —Munakata repitió ese gesto donde inclinaba la cabeza hacia el lado, mostrando una expresión curiosa. —¿haremos el trato?

—No —el niño pelirrojo negó con fuerza. —Era para saber si vale la pena el esfuerzo de levantarme y quitártelo.

Eso fue suficiente. Reisi de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero no supo en qué momento se sacó el bolso y lo lanzó con fuerza a la cara del pelirrojo, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se comió el golpe, lastimándose parte de su mentón con el cierre del bolso.

—¿Oya? —dijo el peliazul claramente sorprendido. —¿Por qué no lo has esquivado?

—Mmmm —Mikoto se quitó el bolso del rostro y se tocó donde se había lastimado. No había sangre, pero su piel ardía un poco. —Maldito cuatro ojos.

El joven peliazul estuvo a punto de responder al insulto cuando Mikoto se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo, logrando que éste soltara el bolso que cayó al piso con un fuerte ruido.

—¡Eres un bárbaro! —gritó Reisi, levantándose con elegancia y mirando a su atacante con reproche.

—¡Tú atacaste primero! —grito el pelirrojo, un aullido que sonaba más emocionado que molesto.

El ojiambar estaba parado con los puños en alto esperando con una sonrisa a que Reisi lo golpeara, demasiado feliz para el gusto del último, quien se quedó quieto en su puesto, cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido. Ninguno de los dos se movió por varios segundos, hasta que Mikoto bajó los brazos fastidiado.

—¿Qué esperas que no atacas? —Mikoto se había cansado de estar mirando al otro, él quería algo de acción. —¿No sabes pelear? —lo último fue dicho con un tono burlón.

—¿Por qué tengo que pelear contigo? —Reisi suspiró como un padre a punto de regañar a su hijo. —No voy a atacarte, sólo espero a que me pidas perdón.

—¿Qué yo qué? —el joven pelirrojo fue quien abrió los ojos exageradamente esta vez. —¿Es una broma?

—No es broma, es lo correcto —Reisi cerró sus ojos por un momento y tomó su bolso del piso, para después abrirlo y sacar de una caja de almuerzo gigante un sándwich de carne de cerdo. —Te daré uno de estos como disculpa por haberte golpeado, no estuvo bien que lo hiciera, pero no pensé que fueras tan lento.

Cuando Mikoto vio el enorme sándwich ser sacado del bolso, la boca se le hizo agua, y comenzó a caminar para tomar el alimento, pero al oír las últimas palabras dichas por Reisi se detuvo molesto.

—No lo quiero. —dijo con convicción, pero su estómago, así como sus ojos dorados y brillantes que estaban prendados en el pan decían lo contrario.

—Si lo quieres —Reisi se colgó una vez más el bolso cruzado y dando tres pasos, quedó tan cerca del otro chico, que éste no pudo evitar que Munakata colocara el alimento cerca de su nariz. —Ya tómalo. Los ruidos que haces son molestos.

Mikoto no volvió a quejarse. Le arrebató el sándwich de un zarpazo a Reisi y le dio una mordida. Estaba delicioso, con un muy pequeño gusto picante que hizo cosquillas en toda su boca. El pelirrojo estaba tan feliz comiendo que no contuvo la sonrisa, o más bien, no se fijó que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Tienes más? —preguntó Mikoto con la boca llena. El otro niño frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto, y tuvo que pensar un segundo para analizar lo dicho por el otro.

—Si… —Munakata miró su bolso, aún le quedaba un sándwich, pero si se lo daba al niño problemático —_Mikoto, se llama Mikoto_. —se recordó, él se quedaría sin nada y justo ahora tenía un poco de hambre. —¿De verdad no has comido?

—Lo hice —el niño insolente se limpió la boca con la parte inferior de su polera, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Reisi. —¿Qué?

—No sólo hablas con la boca llena, también te limpias con tu ropa… —Munakata negó con la cabeza. —Toma.

Mikoto estiró las manos para tomar otro pan y se sorprendió cuando Reisi, además, le dio uno de esos pañuelos que venían en paquetes pequeños. El pelirrojo miró lo último que le entregaron con recelo, y estuvo a punto de devolverlo cuando el sonido de un bus llegando a la parada hizo saltar al chico de lentes.

—Ese tiene que ser mi bus —Reisi se giró aliviado. —Ten esto también, te podría dar sed, niño problemático. Come lentamente.

Mikoto ahora recibió una botella refrigerante azul y le dio una mirada de consternación al ojimorado, pero éste último no se fijó en él y corrió hacia la parada, haciendo señas para que el conductor lo viera.

—Espera —Suoh que sostenía con fuerza el pan con el pañuelo en una mano, miró a su extremidad contraria para ver la botella de tapa azul como si fuera una bomba. —¿La va a querer de vuelta?

Pero Reisi no lo escuchó, él joven ahora estaba hablando con el conductor y sonrió como el niño que era cuando el adulto asintió a lo que el joven estaba diciendo. Mikoto se debatía entre seguir al chico para devolverle la botella… —lanzándosela a la cabeza de ser posible. —… o largarse.

El pelirrojo presentía que el objeto no era algo que cualquiera quisiera perder. Estaba como nueva. Por alguna razón estaba fría y se sentía agradable, y se preguntaba si de verdad el niño de lentes se la daría como si nada ¿O volvería por ella?

—¡Regresaré mañana a la misma hora para que me devuelvas la botella! —le gritó Reisi antes de subirse al bus que no tardó en partir. —¡Adiós!

Mikoto parpadeó un par de veces cuando vio al autobús partir. Ya no podía ver al otro niño y la verdad, dudaba que lo volviera a ver, porque él no vendría mañana. Mikoto no quería ver al molesto niño de lentes otra vez, pero, algo en su interior se había emocionado al conocerlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió… _menos_ solo y a la vez _vivo._ Todo era demasiado confuso para su gusto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Wow… —Taishi lo miró sorprendido cuando lo vio vaciar el contenido de su bolsa, la cual se había ensuciado un poco al caer al piso y Reisi decidió que era buen momento para lavarla. —¿Te lo has comido todo? Pensé que te sobraría un poco.

—Mamá hizo para todos —Munakata puso dos pesados libros en la mesa. —¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

Taishi sonrió con algo de pena mientras golpeaba su vientre como si fuera un tambor. Reisi rio suavemente por la gracia de su hermano. El menor volvió a tomar el bolso para sacudirlo con más fuerza, y que así saliera cualquier cosa que él no hubiera notado. Por otra parte, Taishi se quedó mirando a su hermano por un momento con curiosidad.

—Oye… ¿y la botella? —preguntó el mayor al notar aquel detalle.

—Se la preste a… —el menor de los hermanos Munakata se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo podía describir al chico que acababa de conocer? ¿Chico insolente? ¿Un recién conocido? ¿Amigo? —… a un chico que la necesitaba en la plaza.

—¿Qué tú qué? —Taishi se llevó las manos a la cabeza en una exagerada actitud que volvió a hacerle gracia al menor. —¿Y qué plaza? Dijiste que irías a la biblioteca, cerca de ahí no hay plazas. ¿Y si perdiste la botella?

—Tome el bus equivocado y descuida, él me la devolverá mañana.

Probablemente, pensó Munakata, pero eso era algo que él no le diría a su hermano. Entendía que Taishi actuara tan exageradamente por la botella porque había sido un regalo entre ellos. Cada uno le había entregado una botella refrigerante al otro con dinero ganado haciendo pequeños trabajos hace un par de años. Tal vez para otros no sería la gran cosa, sólo un objeto, pero entre ellos se había vuelto algo especial, una muestra de su esfuerzo y hermandad.

—¿Y si no la de vuelve?

Reisi se congeló en su lugar. Era una posibilidad, claro que lo había pensado, pero, aun así, algo le decía que su nuevo "amigo" volvería a verlo mañana. Ojalá y así fuera, el peliazul no quería perder el regalo, y aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta, se había divertido. Mikoto era molesto, pero no había huido de él. Fue un reto interesante.

* * *

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó su abuelo cuando lo vio llegar. —¿Qué te paso en la cara?

—¿En la cara?

Mikoto entró al comedor de su casa y dejó sobre la mesa la botella azul ya vacía. Él no sabía cómo, y no se molestó en pensar en eso, pero la botella se mantenía fría y agradable, así que, durante su camino de vuelta, se había colocado la botella en la frente y en las mejillas para calmar un poco el calor, y, además, en su mentón para aliviar el ardor de la piel lastimada. La molestia ya se había ido.

—Está roja.

—Me puse esto —Mikoto se encogió de hombros y señalo la botella. —Estaba helada.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Me la dio… un niño raro. —_Él no me dijo su nombre ¿O sí?_ —pensó Mikoto tratando de recordar.

—¿Un nuevo amigo?

—Pfff —el ojiambar resopló con burla. —No, sólo me dio la botella por…—pero el niño se detuvo.

—¿Por?

No lo sabía. Era la primera vez que otro niño le daba algo por nada. El cuatro ojos había dicho que le daría un sándwich si le dejaba sentarse, pero al final eso nunca sucedió, y aún más, Mikoto consiguió dos de esos deliciosos panes y una botella fría. ¿Por qué? Seguramente él otro quería algo a cambio, … ¿verdad?

—Él sólo me la dio, se la devolveré mañana.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo su abuelo para después hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. —¿Lo traerás mañana para tu cumpleaños?

Mikoto frunció el ceño e hizo memoria. Mañana era su cumpleaños. El niño pelirrojo hizo sonar su lengua con fastidio. Había olvidado que ya cumpliría once años y que su abuelo le prepararía una pequeña celebración con "amigos". Pero el chico del parque no era su amigo, entonces no tenía por qué invitarlo.

Su abuelo le había dicho que la fiesta sería algo pequeño, sólo porque era una ocasión para celebrar. Y habría torta, y por eso él no se quejaba, la recibiría con gusto, pero invitar al nuevo chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Algo me dice… —le dijo su abuelo distrayéndolo de sus curiosos y confusos pensamientos. —que ni siquiera sabes el nombre de este "niño raro", y probablemente no tengas ganas de ir a devolver la botella, y menos invitarlo. ¿Entonces porque la aceptaste?

—¿Por qué? —Mikoto rodó los ojos. —Él me la dio.

—Pudiste dejarla tirada —el mayor lo miró con fuerza, como si taladrara en su mente.

Y Mikoto miró a su abuelo como si a éste le saliera otra cabeza de la nada. El joven se rascó la frente aún helada. Él no había pensado en dejar la botella, porque…

—Él no me tiene miedo —dijo pelirrojo después de unos segundos. —Es… raro.

El abuelo de Mikoto se rió estruendosamente ante la deducción de su nieto y colocó su pesada mano en la cabeza del niño para revolver los rojos cabellos.

—Ahí tienes un amigo.

No. Él no es mi "amigo", mañana iré a devolvérsela y es todo. Eso se repetía Suoh Mikoto una y otra vez, mientras su abuelo lo soltaba, dejándolo totalmente despeinado y refunfuñando.

* * *

Y aquí empieza la colisión :v todo será inocente, así que en serio no esperen nada, sólo serán tonterías mias para ser feliz con un fic de ellos de niños, y fue un gran reto, narrar sentimientos de niños me ha complicado bastante. Quiero aclarar que los sentimientos que surgieron en su primer encuentro fueron de "curiosidad y apatía". No es como si se llevaran bien a la primera, pero si hay un interés por un enfrentamiento, ya que los dos son de personalidades fuertes.

Espero no haya quedado muy confuso, yo misma aún tengo dudas con el resultado, pero no quiero alargarlo más. Y aquí termina todo. La primera parte al menos, si mis cálculos no fallan, serán dos o tres capítulos, y después comenzaré a subir el otro fic. ¡Saludos!

PD: Saludos y mil gracias a la persona que me aguanta corrigiendo, aunque no tengas idea de la serie, ¡ te amo 3000!


	2. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes de ˹K˼ todo es propiedad de GoRa y GoHands.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2: ****Second Thoughts****.**

Al día siguiente, Reisi llegó un poco antes a la hora que había llegado ayer. Para esa ocasión, también había traído de los panes que hacía su mamá. A él le gustaban mucho, así que disfrutaría el momento para saborearlos, y si el chico de ayer llegaba, él tendría algo para compartir. Eso eran buenos modales.

Cuatro panes de carne de cerdo con salsa especial, dos para cada uno. Sería suficiente ¿verdad? Claro que si, además eran grandes, más grandes que ayer. Le había pedido a su mamá que fueran un poco más colosales, ya que le había parecido que Mikoto era de gran apetito.

Y hablando del mencionado niño, Reisi no veía rastros de él y las palabras de su hermano comenzaron a hacer eco en su mente ¿y si se había equivocado en confiar en el otro? El niño de lentes se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de frustración y preocupación. Mas le valía al pequeño delincuente aparecer, o si no… ¿Qué podría hacer él? Reisi se sintió culpable al no pensar dos veces lo que había hecho.

—Ya va a venir.

Pero los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y así llegó a transcurrir una hora. Una hora y media. Dos horas. Reisi continuó esperando en el mismo banco, sin querer mirar su reloj otra vez, porque se sentía molesto…

—Mas le vale venir.

Tres horas. Reisi suspiró y miró su reloj con odio. Pronto serían las seis y no había rastro de Mikoto. ¿Qué haría él ahora? Al final, su hermano había tenido razón y el peliazul había perdido la botella. Eso lo iba a entristecer, pero sabía que lo superaría, Taishi no era un chico materialista y ellos sólo extrañarían el valor simbólico del objeto. Ya no podrían chocar las botellas para beber con tranquilidad y complicidad.

—Unos minutos más y me voy.

Reisi ya se había comido tres panes e iba devorando la mitad del cuarto, no porque tuviera hambre, más bien tenía rabia.

—¿Te quedan más? —preguntó una somnolienta voz a su espalda.

Munakata se giró lentamente para ver la expresión media dormida del pelirrojo. El joven tenía algo de tierra y pasto pegado a la ropa, así como una que otra hoja en el pelo, como si hubiera dormido en el suelo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Munakata no le gritó, por más que le hubiera gustado, él no demostraría sus sentimientos de forma tan fácil.

—¿Ah? —por otro lado, el chico de ojos dorados no podía quitarse la cara de sueño y sin preocupación bostezó con exageración para señalar detrás de él. —Ahí.

—¿Ahí donde? —Reisi quería reír y ahora si gritarle con fuerza al otro si era lo que él estaba pensando. —¿Estuviste en la plaza?

—Si, detrás del árbol para que no venga alguien y me moleste —Mikoto miró en dirección al árbol que le había dado sombra a la banca el día de ayer. —Creo que me quedé dormido, y… ¿Tienes más de ese pan?

El peliazul juntó los labios con fuerza, formando una tensa línea para evitar atacar al otro. Estando al otro lado del árbol, obviamente no había visto a Reisi llegar, si es que no estaba dormido cuando él había llegado… ¿De verdad se había dormido casi tres horas? ¿Qué clase de siesta era esa?

—¿Sabes qué horas es?

—Las dos algo… —Mikoto seguía mirando el poco de pan que quedaba en la mano de Munakata, más concentrado en la textura de la carne que se veía que en las preguntas del chico ante él.

—Pronto serán las seis de la tarde.

—¿Qué? —Mikoto por primera vez lo miró con firmeza y algo de molestia. —¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? Tengo que irme a mi casa.

—¡No puedes! —le gritó molestó el peliazul. —He estado esperando por casi tres horas a que trajeras mi botella ¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué? —Mikoto abrió los ojos asombrado. —¿Eres estúpido? ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

—Por mi botella, ahora regrésamela.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza como si Munakata estuviera loco. ¿Quién esperaría tanto tiempo por una simple botella? Sin darle una palabra más, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para regresar al árbol, donde había dejado la botella y su pelota, que había dejado en la plaza el día de ayer, como una razón para volver, porque si no… no hubiera vuelto. Probablemente.

—Aquí tienes —no pasó mucho para que Mikoto volviera con su balón en la mano y la botella en la otra, la cual había llenado con nuevo hielo el lado para refrigerar y hasta la parte superior de agua fresca. Concejo, u orden, de su abuelo.

—Gracias —Contestó Reisi tomando con rapidez la botella. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la fría sensación congelante y conocida en sus manos. —Gracias por llenarla.

—No fue idea mía —Mikoto dejó caer el balón al piso y colocó su pie encima. —Mi abuelo dijo que era… bueno hacerlo.

—Tú abuelo es muy amable —Reisi sonrió aún más y guardó la botella en el bolso.

—Si… —Mikoto volvió a concentrarse en el pan que Reisi aún no terminaba de comer. —¿Lo vas a terminar?

Reisi miró con algo de vergüenza el sándwich del que quedaba sólo una cuarta parte y luego a Mikoto. El niño hasta pudo imaginar que, si movía el pan en círculos, Mikoto lo seguiría con la vista como un gato curioso.

—Ya me lo estaba comiendo ¿seguro lo quieres? No hay mucho.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar el alimento. Reisi le entregó lo que quedaba, dejando el pedazo de pan sobre la mano de éste. El pelirrojo le dio dos mordiscos hambrientos al pan y el alimento desapareció.

—Está bueno ¿Tienes más? —Dijo con la boca llena Mikoto, y Reisi no pudo evitar torcer la boca con molestia. El otro niño lo miró con curiosidad, no entendiendo la reacción del peliazul. —¿Y?

—Ya me lo comí todo —Reisi se cruzó de brazos. —Podrías decirles a tus padres que te preparen algunos cuando vuelvas a casa.

—Están muertos.

—Oh… —aunque no había forma que él supiera sobre eso, Reisi sintió mucha vergüenza. —Lo siento.

—Está bien —Mikoto suspiró con pesar, y Reisi sólo se sintió peor. —Pero me gustaría más pan.

Ok. El chico obviamente no se había apenado por el tema de sus padres, pero si por la falta de comida. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por la mente del niño para no sentirse nostálgico por semejante pérdida?

—Bueno, me tengo que ir —Reisi volvió la vista a la parada vacía y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. —Nos vemos.

Eso no pasaría. Reisi ya tenía su botella y obviamente él no volvería a ese lugar, y dudaba que volviera a cruzar su camino con Mikoto, o eso pensó. Cuando llegó al paradero, se sentó en el asiento de al medio, y para su sorpresa… Mikoto se sentó al lado de él. ¿Cuándo lo había seguido?

—¿Vienes mañana?

—No.

—Ah.

Fue todo lo que el pelirrojo dijo para después cerrar los ojos. El silencio que quedó fue absoluto, no se escuchaba el ruido de insectos, animales o personas, y tampoco el del bus. Reisi miró con ojos analíticos al pelirrojo. Por lo que había observado, el chico no tenía muchos modales y al parecer le gusta ser violento. Alguien así era molesto para Munakata y trataba de alejarse de esas personas, pero Mikoto tenía algo diferente de los demás, él no se había intimidado ante él ni parecía incomodo con su presencia, como si estuviera hablando con un igual y eso lo hizo analizar nuevamente al otro.

Esa sensación nunca la había sentido. Aunque Reisi no lo admitiera en voz alta, él no tenía amigos, y los adultos lo trataban con cuidado, como si hubiera algo malo con él o le temieran. Los únicos que se comportaban como si Reisi no molestara era su familia. Especialmente Taishi, pero ahora Reisi tenía ante él a un niño que no le temía.

—¿Por qué me miras? —preguntó Mikoto sin abrir los ojos.

—Pensaba sobre ti.

Mikoto abrió los ojos medio somnoliento, pero sin tener señales de caer dormido, más bien como si era su estado habitual. Sus cejas se habían juntado y sus ojos dorados miraban fijamente la expresión de Reisi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eres raro.

Mikoto resopló y dio una especie de risa sin ganas. Para Mikoto, el raro era Reisi. El pelirrojo sentía que el otro chico tenía problemas para tratar con la gente, y que lo dijera él, era decir mucho. Pero también había notado que, por muy molesto que fuera el chico, trataba a Mikoto como si no le temiera. No es que él otro lo mirara con admiración o algo así, era… normalidad. Como lo trataba su abuelo, o lo habían hecho sus padres, de lo poco que él recordaba. Reisi hizo que Mikoto analizara al menor por segunda vez, pero él ya tenía una opinión más bien clara.

—Pienso lo mismo de ti.

—Supongo, lo piensan a menudo.

—¿Piensan?

—Si —muchas veces Reisi había escuchado a sus compañeros, amigos de su hermano, parientes lejanos y adultos decirlo, creyendo que él no los escuchaba. —Me sonríen amablemente, pero sus sonrisas son falsas, y cuando creen que no los escuchó dicen que soy raro, que les doy miedo, soy terrorífico, y a veces que no quieren verme porque los hago sentir mal.

—Yo no te tengo miedo —sentenció Mikoto. —¿Quieres jugar a la pelota?

—Me tengo que ir —Reisi miró hacia la calle esperando alguna señal del bus. —¿Tú no tenías que ir a alguna parte? Cuando nos encontramos dijiste que te tenías que ir.

—Si —Mikoto lanzó su balón hacia el aire y lo atrapó, volviendo a repetir la acción mientras hablaba. —Es mi cumpleaños, así que mi abuelo me preparó algo, irán algunos compañeros de colegio.

—¿Y amigos? —preguntó Reisi curioso.

El joven no pudo evitar preguntarse porque Mikoto estaba ahí cuando había una celebración en su nombre, o porque él se sentía mal al no tener algo para el revoltoso niño cuando ni se conocían, o porque que esperaba que lo invitara… pero al final, la pregunta que más llamó su atención fue el que Mikoto no dijera que irían sus amigos.

—Mmmnnn —Mikoto dejó de atrapar la pelota y se quedó quieto como una estatua. Reisi pensó que había dicho algo que no debía y estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando Mikoto se rasco la cabeza, como si fuera algo que hacía cuando estaba incómodo. —También me tienen miedo.

Mikoto no era de los que se complicaran la existencia. Él aceptaba muchas cosas sin darle ni siquiera un segundo pensamiento, como la muerte de sus padres. Le había dolido, y los extrañaba. Pero tenía a su abuelo y sus recuerdos. Así que avanzó y no pensó en eso, de la misma forma en que no pensaba que no tenía a alguien a quien llamar amigo.

Cuando en tercero le habían preguntado si quería unirse al club de futbol de la escuela, los niños, algunos de grado superior, le hablaron con algo de nerviosismo. Muchos rumores decían que Mikoto nació para el deporte, pero también decían que era un poco violento y no seguía órdenes. Así que le habían pedido muchas veces que se uniera al club porque querían usar su talento, no para tener una amistad con él.

La gente que iría a su cumpleaños eran sus compañeros de colegio y equipo, que más que ir por él, irían a comer, algo que él mismo hacía en otros cumpleaños. La gente lo evitaba, pero aquí a su lado había un chico que lo miraba en completo estado de calma y hasta lo enfrentaba. El peliazul tenía una mirada profunda, sin dudas, sin miedo.

—Bueno —dijo Reisi después de un momento. —Algún día encontraras amigos.

Mikoto lo miró levantando las cejas. Por un momento pensó que el otro le diría algo como; seamos amigos. Eso lo hizo sentir raro, si bien, se sentía cómodo con el chico, había algo que no le permitía cruzar la línea de recién conocidos a amistad. Su abuelo había dicho que lo invitara a su cumpleaños, pero...

—Supongo —No. Mikoto no haría eso. Quería mantener al chico apartado de ese núcleo conocido, no quería que la calma se rompiera o se contaminara con otras personas. —¿Cómo te llamas "Cuatro Ojos"?

—¡Mhhh! —El chico parecía molesto por el apodo, pero no dijo nada mordaz, sólo se paró recto y lo miró con mucha paciencia. —Me llamo Munakata Reisi ¿Entiendes? no cuatro ojos.

Mikoto contuvo la sonrisa. Él pensó que "Munakata Reisi" le daría solamente su primer nombre, como lo había hecho él ¿Qué clase de niño se presentaba dando su nombre completo con un tono tan solemne?

—Bien Munakata Reisi… —Mikoto volvió a levantar el balón y atraparlo. —Yo me voy, ahí viene tu bus.

Reisi giró el rostro hacía la calle, pero él no podía ver nada que le indicara la venida del autobús. Mikoto seguía a su lado y el de lentes se aferró a su bolso, entrecerrando los ojos para lograr ver algo. Ahí estaba. A la distancia se veía la borrosa figura del transporte, ojalá y fuera el que necesitaba.

Doscientos tres. O eso creía Reisi ver. El joven se levantó de su asiento, sin mirar al lado, donde Mikoto estaba aun cuando había dicho que se iría. Reisi lo agradeció en silencio, la compañía no era tan molesta.

—¿Quieres más pan?

—Si.

—Volveré mañana a esta misma hora, no puedo venir antes, porque tengo clases.

—Bien.

—Adiós y… feliz cumpleaños.

El bus se detuvo y le abrió la puerta a Reisi, quien no se dio vuelta para ver al pelirrojo, pero lo escuchó caminar, alejándose de la parada. Munakata se dirigió al conductor para consultar por la ruta y una vez confirmado que bus era, pagó y se dirigió a los asientos, para ubicarse en la corrida contraria de donde podría haber visto caminar a Mikoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿No trajiste a tu amigo nuevo?

Su abuelo lo esperaba con la mesa ya puesta para la cena de cumpleaños, así como alguno de sus compañeros, que hablaban entre ellos y que apenas le devolvían la mirada. Si le hablaban era sólo para agradecerle por invitarlos, entregarle los obsequios y alabarlo por sus habilidades en el último partido. Pero nadie lo miraba directamente a los ojos. No como Reisi y su calma.

Mikoto comenzó a sentir un raro vacío. Munakata había tenido razón; él no tenía amigos. Y no fue hasta esa tarde que pensó en que estaba solo, pero en verdad, no era algo que le preocupara en ese momento. O eso fue, hasta que llegó a la casa de su abuelo. Rodeado de sus compañeros, Mikoto se dio cuenta que estaba sólo.

La habitación estaba ruidosa, y no tardaron en sentarse a la mesa, con Mikoto en el asiento de la punta, como si fuera un Rey rodeado de súbditos que miraban fijamente a donde él estaba. ¿Realmente me ven a mí? O a algo que él representaba ¿Poder? Mikoto ya no quería pensar más. Deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, comer la torta y que todos se fueran. Quería volver a comer de ese pan.

Aun así, siguió la corriente del momento. Esperó a que todos los presentes le cantaran el cumpleaños feliz, sopló las velas sin pedir un deseo y fue aplaudido por sus compañeros. Todos gritaban y agradecían cuando el abuelo de Mikoto les entregaba un pedazo de torta.

Mikoto levantó la mirada y vio a su abuelo. El anciano no se veía cansado por estar atendiendo a tantos niños. Su mirada y su andar seguían siendo los de una persona vigorosa a pesar de su edad y el pelirrojo se preguntó; ¿Mi abuelo se siente solo?

Él había perdido muchos amigos en su infancia, y después perdió a su único hijo. Pero él se veía bien, como si nada lo afectara. ¿Seria, así como los demás veían a Mikoto? ¿Una super fuerza que todo lo puede? o ¿un Rey que los sacaría de problemas sin esfuerzo?

—_Algún día encontraras amigos _—eso había dicho Reisi, y sus palabras habían sido tan sinceras que Mikoto lo había sentido como una sentencia absoluta.

—¿Mikoto? —la voz insegura de uno de sus compañeros lo llamó a la realidad. —¿Ya podemos comer?

Mikoto se dio cuenta que todos tenían un tenedor en la mano y lo esperaban para que él probara primero su porción de la torta, que no se había dado cuenta, había sido colocada ante él. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada buscando a su abuelo, y pudo ver en los ojos del mayor la soledad que él estaba sintiendo ahora ¿Por qué no había podido verla antes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Trajiste la botella de vuelta? —Reisi levantó el objeto azul para que su hermano lo viera. Taishi lo miró con una gran sonrisa y revolvió su cabello oscuro con cariño. —¿Te divertiste?

—Estuve casi tres horas mirando a la nada y comiendo —Reisi dijo cada una de esas palabras como si contara una anécdota graciosa y normal. —Luego Mikoto apareció, había dormido detrás de un árbol durante el tiempo que espere y no nos habíamos visto, luego de que apareció, le di un poco del sándwich de mamá, me dio la botella y me invitó a jugar. Pero le dije que no y regresé a casa. Volveré mañana después de clase.

—Ya veo.

Taishi le sonrió con sinceridad. La historia hubiera sido rara para cualquiera, pero para venir de Reisi, era bastante normal. Su hermano menor siempre era obstinado y le costaba entender un no por respuesta. No le sorprendía que el niño se hubiera quedado durante tres horas esperando a otra persona, incluso sin hacer nada… Lo que lo sorprendía era éste tal Mikoto que no parecía sentirse incomodo con Reisi.

—Hoy era su cumpleaños —susurró Reisi de repente. —Oye… ¿Qué le regalas a un amigo por su cumpleaños?

El mayor abrió los ojos como plato ¿Amigo? ¿Su hermano había dicho amigo? Taishi sonrió con completa felicidad. Sabía que Reisi tenía dificultades para llevarse bien con la gente, incluso si era para algo tan simple como una charla ocasional.

El pecho del joven se hinchó de emoción, pero después la pena lo golpeó. Reisi había preguntado sobre un tema tan simple, pero con tanta duda que le dolió.

—Puede ser algo que le guste.

—No sé qué le gusta.

—Ah…—Taishi tuvo que pensar mucho más. —Dijiste que te invito a jugar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue?

—Futbol —Reisi tomó la botella que aún tenía en la mano y la lanzó al aire para después atraparla. —Él hacía cosas así, era bastante bueno.

—Bien… podrías regalarle una pelota nueva —Taishi casi sonrió con orgullo. —Eso seguro le gusta.

—Él ya tiene una pelota, ¿No se te ocurre otra cosa?

Taishi abrió la boca, pero no emitió ruido alguno. Era la primera vez que Reisi no encontraba una solución por sí mismo y esperaba que fuera su hermano mayor quien lo ayudara. Y él estaba fallando.

—Chocolate.

Las mejillas de Taishi se sonrojaron al darle una solución tan simple, pero eso era algo que él había hecho cuando no encontraba algo adecuado para regalar, más que nada, porque se le olvidaban las fechas y tenía que conseguir algo a última hora.

—A él parece gustarle comer mucho—meditó Reisi como si la solución dada por su hermano fuera perfecta. —Mañana pensaba llevarle más de los sándwiches de mamá, ¿No sería mucho llevarle chocolate? Seguro él comió muchas cosas dulces el día de hoy.

Y ahí se fue el orgullo de Taishi en su intento de ayudar a su hermano. Pero no iba a rendirse.

—Bien, no puede ser comida —el silencio se hizo presente y Reisi volvió a lanzar la botella al aire para volver a agarrarla. Taishi se quedó mirando el movimiento del objeto una y otra vez. —¡Regálale eso!

—¿Eso? —Reisi vio que su hermano apuntaba a la botella en sus manos. —Esta es mía.

—Compra una para él mañana.

—No tengo mucho dinero.

—Yo te lo daré.

Reisi frunció el ceño ante la idea de recibir dinero gratis de su hermano. Pero la idea de regalarle una botella que, a su juicio sería muy útil a Mikoto al ser este deportista, le gusto.

—Mejor préstame el dinero, te lo devolveré para mi cumpleaños.

El mayor rodó los ojos con aire teatral, pero accedió, ya que no había forma que su hermano aceptara el comprar el regalo con dinero de otros sin devolverlo. Pero había podido ayudar al pequeño, y eso hizo a Taishi feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikoto llevaba un tiempo sólo en la sala de su casa. Había intentado ayudar a su abuelo a recoger todo lo de la mesa, pero el anciano se había reído y le dijo que fuera a jugar con sus regalos. Mikoto terminó pasando de los obsequios y se tiró sobre el sofá.

El cumpleaños había sido como se esperaba. Después de comer la torta, fue el turno de abrir los regalos. Habían sido buenos presentes, especialmente los chocolates que varios repitieron. Los compartiría con su abuelo después. Hasta podía darle uno a Reisi por los sándwiches que le había dado.

El pelirrojo sonrió con burla. ¿Qué diría Munakata Reisi si le regalaba un presente que a él le sobraba? Seguramente le diría que él no tenía modales, que eso no se hacía, y lo miraría como si tratara con un niño que hizo una travesura.

Pero Reisi no tendría miedo de reprenderlo y enfrentarlo. Eso divertía a Mikoto. Era un raro tipo de enfrentamiento, uno de palabras sarcásticas y reacciones graciosas.

—Mañana le daré uno y cuando se lo esté comiendo se lo diré.

—¿A quién veras mañana? —su abuelo le gritó desde la cocina con una voz curiosa. —¿Tu nuevo amigo?

—No es mi amigo, pero sí.

—Mañana tienes clase.

—Lo veré después de eso.

—¿Por qué?

Mikoto se sorprendió al ser interrogado y se levantó para ver a su abuelo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. La expresión del adulto era difícil de leer, pero el niño simplemente contestó.

—Me traerá más de esos sándwiches. Son ricos.

—Entiendo, tienes un amigo.

—No.

—Si.

—Dije que no —Mikoto elevó un poco la voz, sin ser considerado una falta de respeto, pero si para demostrar convicción.

—Y yo dije que sí.

Dicho eso el mayor se fue y Mikoto frunció el ceño con confusión. ¿Qué había querido decir su abuelo con eso? Él solo lo volvería a ver para comer, y estar en silencio un rato. Solo eso. Nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya sólo queda un capítulo, y nos vamos con la segunda parte de esta trilogía. Si, con todo lo que voy escribiendo, va en eso xD ¡besos!


	3. Third Chance

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes de ˹K˼ todo es propiedad de GoRa y GoHands.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3: ****Third Chance****.**

Ese día lunes, había sido una clase muy normal y aburrida para Reisi. Un poco de nuevo conocimiento que no lo emocionó mucho, profesores que evitaban su mirada, compañeros tratando de que hiciera su tarea u otros compañeros huyendo cuando lo veían venir, con miedo a algo. Mikoto no le tenía miedo.

—Recuerden ir directo a casa —les recordó el profesor unos segundos antes del fin de clases.

Después de eso se repitió el final de cada día escolar; el encargado de la clase se encargaba de dirigir a sus compañeros y despedir al profesor, los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se juntaban en grupos de mejores amigos para irse. Sólo Reisi se quedaba apartado del resto.

—¡Reisi!

El joven Munakata levantó la vista mientras acomodaba su mochila. Taichi le hacía señas desde la puerta, y Reisi avanzó a su encuentro, pero varios de sus compañeros habían rodeado a su hermano para hablar con él. A diferencia del niño de lentes, su hermano era muy bien aceptado por muchos alumnos, no al punto de ser famoso, pero Taishi era fácil de querer.

—Vámonos. —le alentó Reisi mientras salía del salón tomando la mano del mayor, quien apenas se despedía de los compañeros del menor. —Es tarde.

—Si tomamos el subterráneo en menos de diez minutos estaremos en el centro comercial —Taishi daba largos pasos para igual a Reisi que caminaba con rapidez. —Ve más tranquilo.

—No sé si puedo llegar a la hora porque no me sé el horario del bus. No llegaré tarde.

—Él llegó tarde ayer —le recordó un poco burlesco su hermano. —Déjalo esperando.

—Eso no está bien —Reisi se rio muy bajito ante la idea, pero la rechazó y apretó la mano de su hermano y aumentó el ritmo hasta que llegaron al subterráneo, que ya estaba lleno.

Ambos hermanos pagaron sus pasajes y bajaron a los andenes. Había más gente que de costumbre así que Taishi apretó con fuerza el brazo de su hermano para no perderlo. Por su parte, Reisi hizo lo mismo.

El transporte llegó a la hora normal y los pequeños fueron tragados por un mar de gente. Reisi se pegó más a su hermano para no separarse, y Taishi cuidaba que nadie sospechoso se acercara a ellos, logrando tener mil ojos ante cualquier amenaza.

Por suerte, como el mayor había dicho, en diez minutos ya habían llegado a la zona de las tiendas. Reisi volvió a arrastrar a su hermano a al local donde habían comprado las botellas.

—No la veo en la vitrina —informó Reisi sin detenerse. —Hermano ¿Hay otra tienda donde puedan venderla?

—No te preocupes, aunque no esté al frente, aún pueden tener en bodega —Taishi lo guio al interior y llamó a uno de los vendedores. —Disculpe.

Reisi vio como su hermano hablaba con el vendedor y su sonrisa apareció cuando el adulto afirmó tener stock de botellas. El niño, sacó de su mochila con rapidez el dinero que había traído, tanto el propio como el dinero prestado de su hermano. Reisi ya estaba listo a entregar el efectivo cuando vio que el vendedor traía siete botellas de diferentes colores.

—¿Cuál prefieren?

—Ehh… —la botella de Reisi era azul y el de su hermano era morada. Pero el joven sentía que ninguna le vendría bien al pelirrojo. —¡Ah! La roja con negro.

El vendedor sonrió y dejó la botella roja sobre el mostrador para ir a la trastienda a dejar las otras botellas y regresar con una caja para la que Reisi había escogido. Lo último que el adulto hizo fue envolver el regalo en un papel dorado y un simple moño rojo a petición del menor.

—Deberías escoger un moño más grande, como este —aconsejó Taishi mostrando un gran lazo verde casi tan grande como un puño.

—Horrible —fue la sincera opinión del menor para tomar el regalo, ganándose una risa del vendedor y una mirada burlona de su hermano. —Gracias por atendernos.

Reisi volvió a caminar con rapidez, siendo seguido por Taishi que no tardó en alcanzarlo. Reisi se detuvo y se giró a mirar al mayor con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —El chico de lentes miraba al paradero donde tomaría un autobús que lo llevaría, concejo de su mamá, cerca de la plaza donde vería a Mikoto con algo de nerviosismo. —¿No iras a casa?

—Iré contigo —Taishi sonrió ampliamente y Reisi negó con su cabeza con fuerza. —No vas a ir solo.

—Ya fui solo.

Taishi estuvo a punto de responder, pero con sólo ver los ojos puros de su hermano, supo que intentar discutir era una derrota para él.

—Bien, pero te acompañare a la parada.

—Vamos.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron a la parada, que, al contrario, a los otros días, si estaba un poco llena. Una vez se detuvieron, Reisi miró su reloj y vio que aún tenía veinte minutos para llegar, así que respiró y se relajó. Diez minutos después, Reisi se subía al autobús y se despedía de su hermano desde la ventana, esperando que en el tiempo que le quedaba, lograra llegar a buena hora.

Veinte minutos después, con el bus un poco más vacío, el conductor anunció la parada que era la de Reisi. El niño se apresuró a bajar y dio las gracias para después correr hacía la plaza. Si había entendido bien el mapa que vio, tenía que ir derecho una cuadra y después doblar y avanzar tres cuadras a la izquierda.

—Ahí está… —Reisi trató de detener su carrera cuando ya estaba casi llegando a la parada.

El niño pudo ver la cabeza roja de Mikoto en el paradero, durmiendo cómodamente en el asiento de la parada, con el rostro presionado sobre el hombro. Munakata apresuró el paso y en medio minuto estuvo sacudiendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo para despertarlo.

—¿Qué? —Mikoto abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a bostezar, estirando sus brazos al cielo casi pasando a llevar a Reisi. —Viniste.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No lejos de ahí, Taishi veía a su hermano caminar hacia su destino. Había sido una decisión difícil, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad por conocer a alguien que no temía a su hermano, así que una vez Reisi había subido al bus y despedido desde la ventana, Taishi aprovechó la empobrecida vista de su hermano para colarse con la gente que aún subía al autobús y se fue a la parte trasera, tratando de que Reisi no lo notara y siguiéndolo cuando éste se bajó.

—Ahora… a observar.

Reisi caminó con rapidez y guio a su hermano mayor hacia la plaza donde Taishi pudo ver a lo lejos, a un niño sentado en el paradero, durmiendo profundamente, y recordó que su hermano había comentado a lo rápido que el joven había dormido durante tres horas mientras Reisi le esperaba.

—Ese tiene que ser el niño.

El mayor de los hermanos había imaginado a un chico parecido a su hermano, algo como admiradores o fanáticos de un tema en concreto, tranquilo, analítico, maduro… pero por lo que él veía, ese chico era totalmente opuesto a Reisi, o al menos eso él creía.

Por apariencia, se veía un chico normal, sin mucho interés en las cosas o con mucho sueño, actitud de pandillero en aprendizaje, pero… había algo que lo hacía destacar.

Cuando Reisi llegó al lado de su "amigo", lo sacudió con fuerza y por un momento Taishi quiso gritarle a su hermano de que eso no se hacía, pero sorprendentemente, el chico pelirrojo, se despertó como si nada y sin sentirse apenado se estiro como un gato mimado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—No deberías estar tan despreocupado durmiendo aquí —le aconsejó Reisi.

Mikoto suspiró con cansancio. Apenas y despertaba ya tenía que escuchar una orden de Reisi. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua para pararse del asiento y tomar a Reisi por la camisa del niño. El joven arrastró al recién llegado a la banca blanca que habían ocupado los días anteriores.

—No me des ordenes —Mikoto se sentó en la banca y luego intentó acostarse, pero Reisi se apresuró a sentarse a su lado, mirándolo con cara burlona. —Tengo sueño.

—¿No tendrás anemia?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una enfermedad —Reisi se sacó su mochila y la abrió. —Es cuando tus niveles de hierro son bajas, puede ser porque no tienes los suficientes glóbulos rojos o estos están dañados. Pero se soluciona tomando hierro en pastillas o comiendo ciertos tipos de alimento, como carne o verduras verdes. Si hubiera sabido, le hubiera pedido a mi mamá que preparara un sándwich de carne de ternero en lugar de cerdo, es más sano.

Durante todo el tiempo que habló Reisi, el pelirrojo estuvo desconectando su cerebro ante el torrente de información que Munakata le daba, hasta que llegó a la parte de comer carne y sándwich, palabras que su cerebro no tuvo problemas en asimilar.

—¿Trajiste más pan?

—Si —Reisi sacó de su mochila una gran caja de almuerzo, más grande que ayer y Mikoto no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la idea de la comida. Sus esperanzas fueron recompensadas cuando el chico de lentes levantó la tapa y reveló dos panes de gran tamaño. —Estos son para ti.

Mikoto tomó la caja y la puso en su regazo, y sin pedir permiso o agradecer los alimentos se llevó uno de los panes a la boca y chilló de emoción por el sabroso alimento.

—Está más bueno que ayer.

—Me alegra que te guste —Reisi tuvo que contener las quejas que amenazaban con escapar ante los modales de Mikoto.

El peliazul miró por unos segundos al otro niño, que estaba muy feliz comiendo el pan. Reisi sintió hambre y sacó una nueva caja donde extrajo otro sándwich. Mikoto fue consciente de esto y observó al de lentes comer de manera elegante y se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que ambos comían juntos.

Ya se había reunido con Reisi tres veces, pero sólo está ultima estaban compartiendo el alimento, con tranquilidad. La tercera oportunidad es la vencida. Mikoto sonrió y comenzó a comer con más ganas.

Munakata miró al niño al escuchar el ruido que éste hacía al devorar el pan. Suoh lo estaba mirando con ojos retadores, y Reisi entendió. Un reto.

—Ni creas que voy a competir en quien termina primero —dijo el peliazul después de tragar la comida. —Así no vamos a disfrutar la comida y puedes ahogarte.

—Eres aburrido.

Pero Mikoto bajó la velocidad, ya que se dio cuenta que a Reisi aún le quedaba mucho más pan. Él ya iba comiendo su segundo sándwich. Está bien, por esa vez, el pelirrojo hizo caso del concejo de Reisi, esperando que éste no lo notara.

Terminó fallando. Munakata le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y siguió comiendo su pan. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, y ambos chicos se sentían bien, ya que era la primera vez que compartían algo con un "amigo". Con alguien que lo veía como un igual.

Mikoto terminó de comer y miró al otro. A Reisi aún le quedaba una buena parte del segundo sándwich, y lo miró con tanta intensidad que Munakata notó los profundos ojos quemarlo. El de lentes suspiró y con mucho cuidado partió el pan en dos pedazos muy iguales. Le entregó uno a Mikoto.

—Te dije que comieras más lento.

—Mhh.

Mikoto resopló fastidiado, pero después cambió su expresión y tomó feliz el pan, y esa vez, ambos terminaron de comer casi al mismo tiempo. Reisi le entregó un pañuelo a Mikoto para que se limpiara la boca, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Los niños entraron en un nuevo silencio. Munakata veía como el pelirrojo se limpiaba la boca con exageración y luego le pasaba el pañuelo arrugado.

—Quédatelo.

—Ya —Mikoto guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para después quedarse mirando a Reisi, sin parpadear. —Bueno, ya no hay más.

—Cierto.

—Entonces me voy.

—Espera —Reisi ocultó su decepción, pero cubrió sus sentimientos buscando en su mochila. Se sentía extraño, con pena ante las palabras de Mikoto. Tanto que dudo si era buena idea darle el regalo. —Te traje algo.

—¿Más pan?

—No… —Reisi sacó con cuidado el regalo, tratando de no rasgar el papel al sacarlo. —Por tu cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué me das algo? —Mikoto miró el obsequió con curiosidad.

—Porque creo que te sería útil, te la iba a dar de todos modos, pero como me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños, pensé que sería mejor dártelo como presente.

Mikoto tomó el regalo con seguridad y en poco tiempo hizo tira el papel, revelando la caja de una botella que era igual a la de Reisi, pero de color rojo.

—Es como tu botella.

—Cómo juegas futbol tienes que hidratarte mucho, ahí siempre tendrás agua fresca, también puedes tomar zumos de manzanas, te ayudaran con la anemia.

—¿Con la que?

—Solo tómala —Reisi movió la caja más cerca de Suoh para que éste la abriera.

Mikoto abrió la caja algo sorprendido por la presión de Reisi, está vez el chico no había usado un tono calmado y educado, como si Suoh lo hubiera desesperado y hasta fue algo brusco. Mikoto se rascó su cabeza confundido, estaba seguro de haberle dicho a Reisi cosas más molestas. Finalmente, sacó la botella roja con negro.

—Gracias.

Las palabras salieron solas, y Mikoto se sintió más confundido. Después de eso se quedó en silencio, dando vuelta la botella mirando cada detalle.

—Tienes que meterla al frigorífico unas horas antes de usarla, bueno, ahí vienen las indicaciones por si hay dudas.

—Puedo llevar leche de frutilla —el pelirrojo miraba atentamente su obsequio, ya imaginando como podría probar la deliciosa bebida fresca todos los días.

—Si, supongo que también puedes llevar. —respondió el otro chico cuando comenzó a guardar las cajas en su mochila.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Si —Reisi miró hacia arriba, viendo como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color para recibir la noche. —Bueno, al final pudimos comer el pan juntos, a la tercera oportunidad.

—Mhh… —Suoh asintió y dio una corta risa. El otro chico al final había pensado lo mismo que él. Eso no era algo que le pasara con otras personas, sólo con su abuelo ¿Esos eran lazos que iban más allá de ser un conocido? ¿Era eso tener un amigo?

—Cuídate Mikoto.

Esa vez Reisi no dijo un nos vemos y Mikoto lo entendió. Esa sería la última vez que se verían. Entonces al final no eran amigos ¿o sí?

—Espera —Suoh dudo por unos momentos, pero al ver que Reisi se había detenido decidió continuar. —Yo también te traje algo.

—¿Oya? —el peliazul se descolocó un segundo. —¿Por qué?

—Solo tómalo —Mikoto sacó de su bolsillo la mitad de una barra de chocolate. —Por tu comida.

—Te lo estabas comiendo ya —Reisi negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Mejor termínalo, no te di los sándwiches para que me dieras algo.

—Mmm —Mikoto apretó los labios y como una vez lo había hecho Reisi con el pan, le colocó la barra de chocolate en la cara. —Toma o lo tiro.

—Eres irritable —Reisi tomó el chocolate y comenzó a comer. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al degustar el dulce sabor. —Pero está delicioso. Dile al amigo que te lo regaló que fue una buena elección.

Mikoto había estado esperando para decirle a Reisi sobre regalarle un regalo que le sobraba, pero su animo decayó cuando el otro le dijo eso. Se supone que Munakata se enfadara, no que estuviera relajado. Quería molestarlo un poco.

—Ya.

—Mmm… —Reisi guardó con cuidado lo que quedaba del dulce en uno de los bolcillos de la mochila y se la colocó al hombro, pero no se movió de su lugar. —Sabes, eres muy molesto la mayoría de las veces. No eres de los que escucha los concejos de otros, y eres mal educado.

Mikoto miró al peliazul con ojos cansados, pero le prestaba toda la atención que podía darle a alguien.

—Pero, a tú modo igual eres agradable —Reisi le dio una sonrisa suave, de despedida. —Es bueno que no me tengas miedo.

—Tú —Suoh también sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Fue un momento agradable. —También eres molesto y raro. Chico cuatro ojos estirado.

—Ahí está esa actitud otra vez. —Reisi suspiró con resignación, pero su sonrisa no vacilo. —Cuídate, y hasta nunca.

Reisi comenzó a caminar hacia el paradero y Mikoto lo miró con atención hasta que lo vio desaparecer. Fue entonces que el chico miró su obsequió y lo recordó.

A toda la velocidad que pudo, mucha para ser un niño, Mikoto corrió al paradero para alcanzar al joven, que esperaba con pose recta de pie en medio del lugar.

—Oye —Mikoto llevaba su mochila volando y la botella en otra. Frenó con brusquedad frente a Reisi. —Toma.

Munakata ladeó su cabeza mientras el pelirrojo revolvía su mochila con prisa, y dio un gruñido que Reisi no pudo averiguar de que iba, con algo de sonrojo y nerviosismo cuando sacó una caja de chocolates más grande que le había dado antes.

—¿Otro regalo repetido? —preguntó el peliazul alzando una ceja, conteniendo una risa.

—Yo —Mikoto no pudo evitar dudar en que decir, pero a pesar de su intento de broma, pensó que el niño raro igual merecía algo mejor que una barra de chocolate mordisqueada. —Si, me han sobrado muchos.

—Bien, este me gusta más —Reisi tomó el chocolate y lo abrió, para después sacar dos pedazos de la tableta. Le dio uno a Mikoto y otro se lo quedó él. —Yo también iba a traerte un chocolate, pero pensé que ya tendrías mucho.

—¿Chocolate por qué?

—Por tu cumpleaños —Reisi volvió a comer otro pedazo cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho. —Bueno, me tengo que ir.

—Me ibas a dar algo sólo por mi cumpleaños ¿verdad? —Mikoto entendió que lo dicho por Reisi antes sólo había sido una excusa para darle un regalo. —Eres poco sincero, Munakata Reisi. Gracias por tu regalo, hasta nunca.

Una vez las palabras fueron dichas, Mikoto se dio la vuelta y partió a su casa, aferrando en su mano la botella con fuerza y satisfacción. Tal vez no volviera a ver a Munakata, pero esos tres días estando con él lo hizo entender algo. Le gustaba la compañía en tranquilidad, si bien, estar rodeados de personas que hablaran feliz era lo ideal, Suoh había descubierto que le gustaba más tratar con gente que pudiera entenderlo sin necesidad de hablar, y que lo dejara ser él mismo. Reisi no cumplía mucho ese requisito, pero aún así fue agradable, hablar con alguien que no le temiera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Reisi se quedó viendo como Mikoto partía. Esa despedida fue diferente a las demás, era la definitiva, pero para Reisi estaba bien. Por el tiempo que compartieron, la sensación de poder hablar con alguien sin incomodarlo tanto fue refrescante. Si bien, Mikoto había mostrado cierta resistencia a algunas de sus costumbres, como la de dar "ordenes", él no había huido de Munakata.

—Un amigo. No, más bien un compañero de soledad.

Reisi volvió a comer chocolate, viendo a la distancia como el bus, se acercaba. Una vez se subiera, no volvería a ese lado de la ciudad, estaba decidido. Cuando el transporte paró frente a él, Reisi dio pasos lentos para entrar, pero una mano lo detuvo en su avance.

—No es el 208 —la voz de su hermano lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

—No debías seguirme.

Reisi se dio vuelta enfrentando a su hermano. Taishi lo miraba con culpabilidad, pero tampoco es que se viera tan arrepentido. El mayor se encogió de hombros y lo arrastró de vuelta a los asientos.

El bus partió y los hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Reisi sacó dos nuevos pedazos de chocolate y le dio uno a su hermano. Taishi lo aceptó, pero no se lo comió.

—No quería seguirte, pero sentí curiosidad por ese niño —después de decir esas palabras Taishi se comió el chocolate. —Te veías feliz.

—Si, creo.

—¿Vas a venir mañana?

—No. Ya es suficiente.

Munakata Taishi miró a su hermano, la sinceridad y la tristeza en los ojos de Reisi estaban mezclados en una perfecta armonía, y él no supo que pensar. Aceptaba la decisión del menor, pero no podía evitar sentir pena de que esa floreciente amistad terminara.

—Tal vez, vuelvas a verlo en un futuro.

—No lo creo.

—¿Y si sucediera?

—Eso… —Reisi guardó silencio mientras las luces del bus se acercaban a la parada, alumbrando a ambos jóvenes. —…sería interesante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Regalo de cumpleaños? —El abuelo de Mikoto estaba fumando en la ventana que daba al patio, pero una vez su nieto llegó, el mayor lo apagó en el cenicero que estaba en el marco. —¿Tu nuevo amigo?

—No es mi amigo —Mikoto fue a la cocina para llenar de agua la botella. La dejaría remojando un rato y después la lavaría. —Me la regaló el chico del parque, pero ya no nos vamos a ver.

—Entiendo.

Mikoto se quedó viendo como la botella se llenaba y cerró la llave del agua antes que se desbordara. La situación de su "amistad" con Reisi hubiera sido parecida a ese desborde. Era extrañamente agradable estar con el peliazul, pero Mikoto sentía que entre más juntos estuvieran, colapsarían.

—Ya.

—Pero sabes —su abuelo se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor. —Lo volverás a ver.

—No lo creo.

—Yo sí, puedo verlo —el anciano volvió a revolver el pelo de Mikoto, ganándose un gruñido de este. —Los opuestos se atraen, y siento que él, siendo azul y tú siendo rojo, se volverán a encontrar.

Mikoto miró la botella ante él, y la que era azul de Reisi apareció en su mente. ¿Azul y Rojo podían mezclarse? Algo muy pequeño en su interior, le dijo que sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con esto termina la primera parte de la Trilogía Red:Blue. Esta parte es la más suave e inocente, la siguiente será totalmente para mayores, ya que habrá una "relación" de adultos, por lo que obviamente habrá sexo, y no puedo evitar hacerlo descriptivo, tengo esa manía.

Nos vemos en Red:Blue ~Blaze~


End file.
